ReDeMpTiOn
by S.L. Croft
Summary: Dicen que nunca es tarde para arrepentirse del camino que tomaste. Solo debes esforzarte un poco para conseguir el perdón. Spoilers 6to libro. Slash HPXDM
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (J.K.Rowling y casas editoriales). Yo solo los uso para este fic por que, a mi criterio, son personajes que dan para mucho.

Advertencias: Spoilers del 6to libro (si no lo has leído detente aquí: te lo recomiendo); Slash (homofobos: adiós).

Esta historia ronda en mi cabeza desde que terminé el 6to libro. Pobre Draco, pero casi todas las escenas de Draco y Harry se prestan para Slash, o no?

**Redemption**

**Capitulo1**

Definitivamente el Ministerio de Magia distaba mucho de ser de sus lugares preferidos, pero ya no tenía ningún pretexto lógico que poner para seguir sin visitarlo. Además tanto Remus como Moody le dijeron que no estaría nada mal que fuera, solo para callar los rumores.

Se volvió al no escuchar las seis pisadas que debían ir tras él: Ron, Hermione y Tonks, su escolta directa. Sabía que había más ojos sobre él en ese momento pero que no los vería a menos de que algo los amenazara a los cuatro.

Ron se estaba atando un zapato, por eso se detuvieron, a unos metros de la entrada para visitantes.

Harry seguía pensando exactamente en lo que tenía que decirle a Scrimgeour, el ministro. Debía ser algo directo y cortante, pero no grosero. Después de todo, el ministerio les estaba otorgando bastantes facilidades para hacer su vida más cómoda: seguridad en las cercanías de la madriguera, las revisiones de correo y medios de transporte cuando así lo requerían. Además de que les permitió a los miembros de la orden entrar y salir a su antojo, sin tener que seguir horarios.

Desde luego, Harry sabía muy bien que todo esto se hacia solo por conveniencia. Solo unos movimientos y acciones de estratégica cortesía para hacer que él, Harry, por fin le dijera que si a la oferta antes hecha, para aparentar que estaba del lado del ministerio de magia. Nada mejor que tener a "el Elegido" de tu lado….

-Harry, vamos.

Cuando notó que ahora era él el que se había quedado rezagado se apresuró a entrar a la cabina telefónica.

La entrada fue como siempre, decir quien eras y adonde vas. Salvo que esta ocasión en la placa de Harry se leía "invitado especial del ministro" en vez de "visita al ministerio" como las de los demás. En la mesa de revisión de varitas los pasaron por alto, diciendo que no se molestarán en mostrarlas, si venían como acompañantes de Harry Potter la entrada debía ser inmediata.

Era sabido por la comunidad mágica que, aunque el nuevo ministro tenía una lujosa y gran oficina cercana al atrio, seguía prefiriendo estar en el cuartel general de aurores, donde estaba la acción y podía manejar todo directamente.

Cuando entraron al cuartel, todos siguieron a Tonks, que era la que sabía manejarse por allí. El cuartel estaba casi vació, muy diferente a cuando Harry lo vio hacía dos años.

-Ah! Potter, ya llegó- el ministro miró a los demás que lo acompañaban-requiero hablar con él a solas, si no les importa- les dijo.

-Harry nos daremos una vuelta por el atrio, ¿de acuerdo?- le murmuro Tonks y salieron.

-Pasa, y por favor siéntate.- le dijo Scrimgeour amablemente, demasiado hipócritamente para el gusto de Harry.- veo que al fin has tenido tiempo para venir por aquí. Recibí tus disculpas desde luego- añadió cuando vio que Harry quería hablar- sin embargo, nadie me dio un buen motivo- le dijo acusatoriamente.

-No podía salir de mi casa, es todo. Debía quedarme con mis tíos hasta mi cumpleaños.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué?- le pregunto casualmente.

-Tengo mis razones.-le contestó lo más amablemente posible.

-Ah, si… ya veo. Otro de esos asuntos que no me conciernen y de los que preferirías no hablar, ¿no es así? Descuida, eso ya no importa, vamos al grano.

Harry trato de serenarse un poco. Ya sabía lo que venía.

-Como sabes, desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts ha estado cerrado.-Harry asintió mirando fijo al escritorio entre ellos.- y se ha decidido que no se reabran sus puertas, por lo menos el siguiente curso- Harry volvió a asentir.-Así que, básicamente no tienes a donde regresar este año…

-Si tengo a donde ir- le interrumpió Harry a media voz- por el momento me quedo con los Weasley, pero tengo mi propia casa y regresaré a ella dentro de poco.

-¿Tu propia casa?- le preguntó lentamente.

-Si, la casa que me heredó mi padrino, Sirius Black- Harry le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva- es mi casa y pienso volver a ella en unos días.

-oh… y… ¿Se puede saber donde…?

-Es inmarcable. Está aquí en Londres pero no puedo decir en donde exactamente.

-Bien, como quieras- murmuró Scrimgeour obviamente molesto mientras se volvía a sentar bien en su sillón- no te llamé específicamente para ver en donde diablos vas a vivir ahora, sino para volver a hacerte mi oferta. Ahora que Dumbledore ya no está y ya no te protege, ni te aconseja, tal vez puedas pensar más …claramente… mi propuesta, ya sin… intromisiones.- dijo en lo que él pensaba que era un tono delicado y amable.

Por supuesto que a Harry no le pareció tal, y mentalmente se rió de él, por pensarlo tan blando de carácter como para cambiar de opinión en tan solo un mes.

-Me temo que por ahora mis ideas al respecto no han cambiado: no quiero ser la mascota de sus aurores, ni ayudarle a usted con su imagen de "buen ministro" – le dijo diplomáticamente con una media sonrisa.

Rufus Scrimgeour era una persona muy tenaz, decidida y con un humor de los mil demonios. Se puso ligeramente rojo y apretó los labios, preparándose para alzar la voz, cuando un memorandum volador entró en el pequeño cubículo dándole justo entre los ojos. Lo tomo con tanta fuerza que si fuera algo vivo ya habría muerto, y lo desplegó. Murmuro "maldición" y se levantó del sillón.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, no creo tardar. Pero no sé si tengas un motivo de "alta importancia" que atender- dijo sarcásticamente.

-En realidad no, puedo esperarlo si quiere.- inmediatamente se dio una patada mental, ¿para que prolongar más este teatro?

-Incluso puedes venir conmigo, si deseas.- murmuró el ministro poniéndose la capa- debo ir a la sala del tribunal para un juicio de alguien que tal vez conozcas. Tal vez te parezca divertido.- hizo un mohín de desden – y te des cuenta de que en el Ministerio de Magia se hacen las cosas como se debe.

Harry giró en su silla mientras el ministro se dirigía a la puerta del cubículo.

-¿De quien es el juicio?- le preguntó

-De un presunto mortífago que se entregó hace unos días- hizo una mirada de asco mientras miraba el papel arrugado que aún tenía en su mano- Hijo de un preso de Azkaban- murmuró y luego lo miró.- Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (J.K.Rowling y editoriales). Yo solo los uso para este fic por que me encantan estos personajes y dejar en espera sus vidas hasta que se publique el séptimo libro me parece irracional.

_Advertencias:_ Spoilers del 6to libro (si no lo has leído detente aquí: te lo recomiendo); Slash (homofobos: adiós).

_Esta historia ronda en mi cabeza desde que terminé el 6to libro. Que mala es Jo con Draco, pero da pie a esta historia:_

* * *

**Redemption**

**Capitulo 2**

El repiqueteo del elevador era enfermizo, pero al menos así se rompía ese _muy_ incomodo silencio.

-El juicio será en la sala del tribunal número diez. Creo que no debo molestarme en preguntar si sabes donde está, no creo que ya lo hayas olvidado.- hizo un falso gesto mortificado – no fue agradable ¿cierto?

Harry trataba de mantener la expresión de neutralidad educada, pero por dentro no sabía si lanzarle una maldición o soltarse a reír. Scrimgeour parecía hacer desesperados intentos para no asfixiarlo….

-No, supongo que no. Otro de mis amistosos encuentros con el ministerio….- dijo vagamente - Pero creo que siempre salgo bien parado¿no lo cree?- Scrimgeour le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Tienes 20 minutos- murmuró deteniendo el ascensor en el Atrio- no te retrases.

Harry salió del ascensor y trató de encontrar con la vista a Tonks, Ron y Hermione, pero había demasiada gente reunida allí así que caminó para tratar de encontrarlos.

Reparó en que todo rastro de la fuente que estaba a mitad del atrio había sido retirado, dejando simplemente un espacio en medio que no tenía duela de madera. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el mago de seguridad que parecía a punto de enloquecer: había tanta gente allí que tenía a más de una docena de magos y brujas formados esperando para hacer la inspección de varitas. Pero no había ni rastro de su escolta.

_!Mamí, es Harry Potter!_

Harry se dio la vuelta y observó a la niñita de unos 7 años que estaba cerca de él, sujeta de la mano de su madre. Ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos, pero completamente inmóvil. Su madre seguía escuchando tranquilamente con el guardia de seguridad que le leía los datos de su varita.

_!En serio es Él!Me está mirando!_

Harry simplemente le sonrió a la pequeña y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo antes de que ella pudiera decirle a su madre y se armara el revuelo.

Odiaba eso. Por alguna razón, poco después de regresar con los Dursley se dio cuenta de que ahora a veces era capaz de escuchar cosas que no debía, cosas que no eran precisamente dichas. Dudley era el que a menudo transmitía esa clase de pensamientos, generalmente amenazas en su contra no dichas a sabiendas de que Harry podría volverlo una gelatina si quería. Así fue como se percató de que solo escuchaba los pensamientos que desesperadamente trataban de salir de alguna mente, cosas que anhelas gritar a todo pulmón pero que no puedes. Por fortuna casi siempre la gente tenía control de sus pensamientos…

-Con que aquí estás Potter.- Era Ojoloco Moody. Se habían visto muy poco desde el fin de curso.- pensé que el viejo Scrimgeour te retendría más tiempo.

-Hola. Ah… tuvo un asunto que atender. Iré con él, solo estaba buscando a Ron…

-Ellos no están aquí, Harry- dijo Arthur Weasley que llegó sacudiéndose la túnica- hubo un problema con el carné de aparición de Ron, y fueron a corregirlo. Le pusieron Roonil Wazlib, alegando que eso decía en su solicitud-suspiró- en fin... ¿ya terminaste tu asunto con el ministro?

-No, en realidad me pidió que lo acompañara a un juicio dentro de unos minutos…

-El juicio del hijo de Malfoy¿no?- gruño Ojoloco- Vaya parece que esto será bastante público, Arthur.

Harry los miró a ambos con perplejidad.

-Nosotros también fuimos invitados a asistir- aclaró el señor Weasley- después de todo es el primer mortífago juzgado desde lo del departamento de misterios, claro que hay que hacer gala – miró su reloj- deberíamos ir bajando. Por desgracia nos perderemos la ceremonia

Los tres comenzaron a caminar al ascensor rodeando a la multitud que, Harry notó, se estaba conglomerando en el atrio.

-¿Que ceremonia?- preguntó Harry

-Van a hacer una ceremonia conmemorativa a Dumbledore- pulsó el botón del ascensor- y aprovecharán para colocar una estatua suya en donde estaba la anterior- señaló el hueco central en el piso.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry estaba contrariado. Ya había pasado mes y medio después de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, pero aún no podía hacerse a la idea. Le parecía que con solo ir a Hogwarts lo encontraría allí, en su oficina, mirando por una ventana o dándole de comer a Fawkes. Y el hecho es que aunque todo el mundo le recordaba que él ya no estaba, Harry no lo sentía tan lejos.

El elevador llegó y los tres entraron. Solo debieron bajar un piso para encontrarse con el pasillo que llevaba al departamento de misterios. Bajaron las escaleras de la izquierda y siguieron por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala donde el Wizengamot se reunía ya para el juicio.

La sala continuaba como Harry la recordaba, los asientos del consejo pegados a la pared por tamaños, mirando hacia la solitaria silla central. Se habían colocado sillas en las paredes laterales, y un viejo mago indicaba a los "invitados" que tomaran asiento.

Harry se sentó entre Ojoloco y el señor Weasley mientras la sala se iba llenando. Muchos magos saludaban al señor Weasley pero solo unos cuantos saludaban a Ojoloco, casi todos aurores, según le pareció a Harry. Era evidente que a Moody se le había invitado para ganarse a los más recelosos en el ministerio: los aurores más viejos.

Unos minutos después y con la sala completamente llena, entró Rufus Scrimgeour. Tras él entró Percy Weasley, cargando una pila de pergaminos.

-Esto será muy largo- le susurró Moody a Harry- tendremos suerte si ésta semana se hace alguna sentencia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry, mientras el ministro se detenía en la puerta, dándole instrucciones al mago que la custodiaba.

-Es el primer mortífago confeso que cae por aquí – contestó el señor Weasley- Le tratarán de achacar todos los delitos que ha habido desde que no se juzga a nadie. Kingsley ya leyó su expediente.

-Incluso tienen una lista-Moody le señaló a Percy- hay muchos que obviamente no cometió, pero tratarán de echarle la culpa de todo. – sonrió con su boca torcida – lo gracioso es que seguramente no ha hecho nada.

-Si… Dumbledore creía eso- murmuró Harry para sí.

El ministro terminó de resolver su asunto con el mago de la puerta y se adentró en la sala. A medio camino hacia su silla se detuvo y miró a su alrededor buscando… hasta toparse con Harry. Le hizo una seña, indicándole que le acompañara. Harry no quería moverse.

-Será mejor que vayas –le dijo Moody dándole una palada en el hombro.

Harry se levantó y siguió Scrimgeour. Resultó que en lo alto había un banco disponible: junto al suyo. Obviamente le hizo sentarse allí. Muchos de los invitados lo miraron. El se encogió lo más que pudo.

-Bien –comenzó el ministro – como todos saben esta reunión del Wizengamot e invitados- los señaló con la mano haciendo una sonrisa cortés- se hace con el fin de juzgar al mortífago capturado hace un par de días.

"_Al mortífago que se entregó hace un par de días_" pensó Harry

-Se le recuerda al honorable Wizengamot que se deben escuchar todos los testimonios y presentarse todas las pruebas antes de emitir un veredicto.- dijo con voz aburrida – Traigan al acusado.

La pesada puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a una compacta escolta de aurores. Por sus largas túnicas oscuras no parecían muy diferentes de los anteriores guardias de Azkaban. El grupo se acercó a la silla, la cual rodearon. A pesar de que Harry se encontraba bastante en alto no alcanzaba a distinguir nada de lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Lentamente, la media docena de magos fue saliendo por la puerta. Al final solo quedó una figura sentada en la silla, sin moverse. Antes de salir, el último Auror le quitó la capucha que le tapaba el rostro y su característico cabello rubio.

- Muy bien, comencemos- dijo el ministro, y comenzó a leer un pergamino- Siendo hoy jueves 8 de agosto, se presenta ante este consejo al acusado… Draco Lucius Malfoy, quien ha confesado haber estado implicado en actividades al servicio del mago oscuro conocido como "El que no debe ser Nombrado". El objetivo de la presente audiencia es especificar los crímenes cometidos por el anteriormente nombrado.- Scrimgeour dejó de leer y lanzó el pergamino en dirección a Percy. – Así que…. ¿usted es Draco Malfoy, no es así?- empezó a preguntar con desagrado.

Malfoy ni siquiera se había movido desde que lo acomodaron en la silla, con las cadenas rodeándole las muñecas. Tal acción parecía francamente absurda: se veía demasiado débil y completamente ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo cuando murmuró un "si" derrotado.

-¿Es cierto que confesaste, en presencia de los aurores que te llevaron de primera instancia a la prisión de Azkaban, que eres un seguidor del que "no debe ser nombrado", conocido comúnmente como Mortífago?

-Si… lo fui.- murmuró Draco. Varios alrededor de Harry comenzaron a tomar apuntes, además de Percy, más abajo.

-¿Fue? o… ¿es? un mortífago

Malfoy levantó la cabeza un poco. Y la sacudió.

-No puedes dejar de ser… no se puede… renunciar- respondió con voz ahogada y completamente perdida.

-Exacto- dijo Scrimgeour con voz triunfante- los mortífagos nunca dejan de serlo.- murmuró con crueldad- Continuemos… eh….- tomó el primer pergamino del montoncito que había junto a el – tenemos conocimiento de que dejó de ser visto desde unas semanas antes de terminar el curso del Colegio Hogwarts en el cual estaba usted interno. Particularmente después de los sucesos que… bueno… de lo que aconteció en el Colegio.- claramente lo último que quería el ministro era que se trajera a discusión la muerte del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos -¿es correcto que usted salió del colegio en esa fecha concreta?

-Cuando ellos entraron… yo me fui con ellos-comentó Malfoy

-De acuerdo, tomaremos eso como un si- sonrió- ¿deberíamos suponer también que fue el responsable de que ellos entraran?

Harry estaba atónito. Se notaba claramente que el "espíritu auror" le estaba saliendo a Rufus Scrimgeour. Hacía las preguntas correctas, con lógica y deduciendo correctamente, muy diferente a la forma en que Fudge sacaba la información. Eso, o tenía fuentes muy bien enteradas.

-Tuve que dejarlos… les ayudé a entrar, por que…

-¿Por qué…¿Qué? – con burla.

Draco dirigió su vista hacía arriba por primera vez en lo que llevaban de interrogatorio. Harry frunció el entrecejo y se encogió aún más. Solo lo había visto así de demacrado y patéticamente vulnerable una vez: cuando lo había encontrado en el baño llorando, en compañía de Myrtle. Y, como esa vez, se quedó un poco… demasiado en shock.

-Tuve que hacerlo.- respondió

-¿Alegarás que estabas bajo la maldición imperius¿Una poción¿Un voto irrompible?- preguntó un mago de cara seria sentado a la derecha de Harry.

-No… yo….

-¿O tenías a alguien que te obligara en forma física dentro de colegio?- preguntó una bruja anciana que estaba sentada en la primera fila.

-No, ellos… me amenazaron.

Gran parte de la concurrencia en los bancos se lanzaron miradas burlonas. Evidentemente no creían que una amenaza fuera del todo grave.

-Te amenazaron, eh¿Qué clase de amenaza?

Malfoy levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

_Sáquenme de aquí... No hice nada…. No quiero seguir con esto…_

Harry concentró toda su atención en él, quería escuchar más, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Se escuchó un grito en la parte de afuera de la sala. Inmediatamente todos tomaron sus varitas y las apuntaron hacia la puerta, pero no se oyó más movimiento. Unos segundos de conmoción después, uno de los aurores que flanqueaban la puerta se puso tras ella y la abrió.

Y allí, tirado en el piso y cubriéndose los ojos, estaba el mago con el que Scrimgeour había hablado al entrar. Al parecer había sido atacado por la basta nube de memorandums que entraron rápidamente tras abrir la puerta.

Los aviones de papel comenzaron a ir directo a sus destinatarios. Pocas personas en la sala no habían recibido al menos uno.

Al ministro le llegaron al menos 20, que trataban de ser leídos antes que los otros y se estrellaban en su cabeza, atorándose en su melena. Harry pudo ver que todos miraban preocupados sus respectivos mensajes, y otros comenzaban a recoger sus cosas apresuradamente.

Alcanzó a leer un papelillo que, tras ser aplastado, Scrimgeour había dejado en la mesa frente a él.

Ministro:

Se informa que en la comunidad de Wernam, Birmingham

se han registrado disturbios causados por una horda de criaturas diversas.

Favor de presentarse al cuartel general de inmediato.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de muchos eran requeridos por lo mismo en sus respectivas oficinas. Debía haber sido un asunto bastante serio.

-Esta bien, en vista…. SILENCIO!- la gente en la habitación dejó de reunir sus cosas- En vista de la situación que se ha presentado, deberemos dejar esta sesión suspendida hasta que las condiciones dispongan. Se les informará a todos la nueva fecha. Pueden retirarse – pero antes de que lo dijera ya había gente saliendo por la puerta.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala, pasando al lado de Malfoy, ignorándolo. Por su parte el volvió a su actitud anterior: inmóvil, mirando un punto perdido en el piso.

-Ministro –pregunto Harry – ¿que harán con él mientras tanto?

El aludido hizo una pausa en la recolección de papeles para lanzarle su clásica mirada disgustada y masculló

–Las salas contiguas son celdas puede permanecer allí hasta un par de días.- se incorporó y le puso los pergaminos en los brazos a Percy- Supongo que debes irte, así que no te entretengo. Y también supongo que te veré para la continuación de esto. – señaló a Malfoy con la cabeza.

-Supongo que si.- Harry sonrió.

Scrimgeour bajó del área del consejo y se fue, con Percy tras él. Harry bajó también y trató de divisar al señor Weasley, pero no lo encontró. Moody estaba hablando con el auror de cara dura que había hablado en el interrogatorio.

Los aurores que llegaron custodiando a Malfoy entraron cuando la sala estaba ya casi vacía. Le quitaron las cadenas de las muñecas, le pusieron de nuevo la capucha y prácticamente lo arrastraron fuera de la sala.

Harry volteó a ver a Moody… quien no le estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera con el ojo mágico. Y antes de poder meditarlo bien, ya tenía la pequeña mochila que llevaba colgando del hombro y la capa invisible en la mano.

* * *

**_Notas:_ **

Mis disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Como suele pasarme escribo el capitulo uno y me salto al tercero o al cuarto: se me dificulta mucho escribir el segundo capítulo, ignoro la razón.

Gracias a las personas que han dejado review: Eris, w0w, Alega Sumino-Sham y Liwk.

Por cierto: se supone que empieza una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry (osea a principios de agosto)

¿Les gustan los capítulos de este largo?

Prometo tardar menos en subir el siguiente. n.n

Gracias a mi Beta.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (J.K.Rowling y editoriales). Yo solo me permito tomarlos prestados para mi fic. (No creo que se quejen)

_Advertencias:_ Spoilers del 6to libro (si no lo has leído detente aquí); Slash (homofobos¿que demonios hacen aquí?).

_Esta historia está prácticamente terminada… en mi cabeza. Pasarlo a papel es difícil, lamento las demoras._

* * *

**Redemption**

**Capitulo 3**

La puerta permaneció abierta el tiempo suficiente para poder pasar sin tener que acercase mucho a ninguno de los aurores.

La habitación parecía una versión pequeña de la sala número 10, igual de oscura, húmeda y desagradable. Los aurores sentaron al ausente Draco Malfoy en un banco de hierro que estaba en el centro, debajo de una araña con velas. En cuanto tomó asiento unas cadenas se levantaron del piso y se enredaron en sus piernas, tal vez con demasiada fuerza juzgando por la expresión que Malfoy hizo. También a sus manos se adhirieron unas cadenas, que pese a todo, le dejaban cierto campo de movimiento.

Harry se fue a un rincón de la habitación para no estorbar a nadie y ocultarse en las sombras. Aunque fuera invisible, estaba seguro de que si alguien llegara a verle un tobillo los guardias dispararían antes de preguntar.

Los aurores salieron de la habitación y cerraron la pesada puerta de madera.

Harry se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, mientras desaparecían todos los sonidos del exterior. Se limitó a mirar al ser sentado en el banco.

Estaba tan quieto que ni siquiera podía ver si su pecho se movía al respirar, o si parpadeaba. Si no supiera de ante mano lo contrario, hubiera dicho que ese ser no tenía vida.

Se acercó lo más lento y pausado que pudo para que sus pasos no se escucharan.

Cuando estaba a menos de un metro y apenas había entrado al área de luz, se detuvo y siguió mirándolo. En ocasiones anteriores había visto a Malfoy desanimado, apático, incluso derrotado, pero nunca de esta forma…

De pronto Draco miró directo hacía donde estaba él, mientras Harry ya tenía una mano en la boca. ¿De donde había salido ese estúpido suspiro? Y ¿Por qué seguía con la capa puesta? No tenía mucho tiempo…

Lentamente abrió la capa, ante la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de Malfoy. Pero cuando se la hubo quitado por completo, éste se volteó para otro lado, fastidiado.

-¿Es tu premio por ser el lame botas del ministro, Potter¿Te permiten venir a burlarte a gusto?

-No seas id… Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.- Harry no pensaba caer en ese juego.

-Si claro-murmuró Draco- ¿entonces vienes a burlarte pero sin permiso?- Lo miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad. Harry se preguntó cuando orgullo debió tener dentro cuando éste estaba intacto.

-Mal de nuevo -le respondió- aunque te parezca extraño, no vine a burlarme.

-Por supuesto- irónico- estoy aquí encerrado, como juraste que me verías y no vienes a jactarte ello.- intentó girarse un poco en el banco para no tener que ver directamente hacia Harry, pero las cadenas treparon más por sus piernas y se apretaron de nuevo.

-Sospecho que si te sigues moviendo se apretarán más.

-No me digas- sarcástico

-Malfoy¡En realidad no me estoy burlando!- Se puso en cuclillas junto al banco, buscando su mirada. Si quería hablar con él, tenía que dejar de estar a la defensiva. Draco pareció meditar un poco sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, no eres del tipo burlón o vengativo, sino el buen Gryffindor¿no es así?- Volvió a dirigirle la mirada

-Malfoy, no tengo tiempo que perder, si alguien me encuentra aquí, no sé que me harán.

-¿Y entonces para que entraste aquí en primer lugar?- Preguntó con fingida inocencia - ¿Qué haces aquí y que quieres?

"Buena pregunta¿Qué demonios hago aquí?"

-¿Es cierto que te entregaste? – le soltó para ganar tiempo.

-¿Eso que importa?- mirando hacía el techo

-Claro que importa. Si renunciaste te matarán. Así que… para asegurar tu sobrevivencia, te entregaste ¿no es eso?

Draco le lanzo una mueca.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor.- intentó de nuevo moverse, y consecuentemente las cadenas se apretaron dolorosamente.

-Deja de moverte.- le murmuró Harry, tratando de ignorar que Draco había cerrado los ojos con fuerza cuando las cadenas tintinearon.

Harry se levantó y se puso a caminar alrededor de Malfoy, lentamente. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó… cuando te fuiste?- le preguntó Harry aún caminando y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿A que te refieres?- sonaba cansado de nuevo.

-Te fuiste con Snape, y los otros… ¿a donde te llevaron¿Qué has estado haciendo desde entonces?

-Pensé que esto no era un interrogatorio- burlonamente.

-Esto no tiene gracia- volvió a detenerse delante de él, en donde a penas le llegaba la luz de las velas.

-¿Ah, no? -con una risa que se volvió amarga- ¿Entonces para que demonios quieres saber?- repentinamente serio.

-Quiero saber si vales la pena.- fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron para expresarse en ese momento. Malfoy se quedó perplejo por un momento. Y atropelladamente preguntó para qué debería valer la pena.

-Escucha, yo…. sé lo que pasó- confesó Harry rehuyendo su mirada- ¿Recuerdas que había dos escobas en la torre… esa noche?- se giró repentinamente nervioso. Y, cerrando los ojos esperó la exclamación que sabía, vendría. Pero como no escuchó nada, se dio la vuelta otra vez. Malfoy estaba mirando al piso, pensando a toda velocidad.

-Eras tú… - murmuró al fin- ¿tu estabas allí…?- le miró- ¿Tu estabas allí y no hiciste nada, idiota!- trato de incorporarse y las cadenas de las muñecas se acortaron rápidamente, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

-No podía hacer nada- le respondió Harry y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-¡Me viste a mi entrar y no hiciste nada! Y luego viste a los otros, y luego a Snape… ¡y no hiciste nada!- lo último lo dijo gritando.

-¡Baja la voz! ; escucha, no estoy aquí para justificarme contigo. ¡No podía hacer nada, y se acabó!- inhaló profundamente para calmarse y continuó- lo que me importa en éste momento es… si tu… ¿consideraste la propuesta que Él te hizo?

-¿La propuesta?- fingió pensar arduamente -¿una que decía algo así como "ven con nosotros y resolveremos todos tus problemas"?- sarcástico de nuevo.

-Exactamente- ni siquiera trató de rebatir el sarcasmo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando la propuesta había sido hecha, por un momento, el mismo pensamiento había cruzado por su mente.

-Si estuviste allí viste claramente que no la acepté.

-Estaba allí y vi que, o se te acalambró la mano, o estabas por aceptar.-estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Miró su reloj y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición.

-¿En serio crees que iba a aceptar?- arrastró las palabras como solo él sabía hacerlo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En realidad, si. Eso pienso. Pero lo que importa ahora es si de verdad te merecías ese ofrecimiento o no. – Ignorando la risa despectiva de Malfoy, continuó- Sé que, aunque supuestamente lo intentaste, no habías matado a nadie hasta hace unas semanas.

-Me alegra ver que sigues al tanto de mis fracasos.- Respondió de nuevo, desanimado.

Harry pensó decirle que creía que el hecho de no haber matado a nadie todavía no era un fracaso, sino lo contrario, pero se ahorró el comentario. Quiso pensar que esa respuesta significaba que su historial de asesino, aún no se iniciaba.

-Escucha Malfoy… sé que… no soy la persona que esperabas que…- pasó saliva, pesando si de verdad valía la pena arriesgarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Ante su vacilación, Draco subió la mirada pero no la cabeza, lo que le daba un aire tremendamente inocente. Mismo que se acentuó por lo que, muy a su pesar, Harry terminó escuchando.

_No hay segundas oportunidades. No tengo tan buena suerte._

-Creo que puedo sacarte de aquí- le dijo lo más seriamente que pudo.

_¿Qué?_

-Puedo sacarte de aquí si logro arreglar un asunto.- se dio la vuelta para romper el contacto visual, no quería seguir escuchando- Pero lo que realmente importa es si estás dispuesto a aceptar la oferta.

Malfoy estaba estupefacto cuando Harry lo vio de reojo, afortunadamente sin oír nada.

-Pero sin Dumbledore... ¿Cómo podrías tu sacarme?

-Eso es asunto mío- le respondió cortante- Te ofrezco el mismo trato, simplemente.

No quería pasarse otros veinte minutos allí solo para convencerlo de que podría sacarlo. A decir verdad, no quería pensarlo en ese momento… ¿Y si no resultaba?

Su turbación se frenó cuando Malfoy volvió a hablarle, con el sarcasmo de regreso.

-Y yo voy a deberte mi existencia entera por el resto de mi vida¿no? – rió sin gracia- Suponiendo que puedas… ¿Qué podría convencerme de que no vas a matarme tan solo cruce esa puerta¿O que te hace pensar que no voy a matarte yo a ti a la primera oportunidad?

-No seas idiota- con exasperación.

-Soy precavido- entrecerrando los ojos – aún no aprendes que no hay que confiar siempre en la gente, Potter?- hiriente.

Por unos segundos Harry no comprendió a que se refería, pero después…

"Dumbledore".

-Imbécil- le dijo con auténtico resentimiento. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la clara intención de marcharse. Al demonio con hacer lo moralmente correcto… al demonio Malfoy. Estaba pasándose la capa invisible por la espalda cuando…

-Espera.- dijo Draco tras él en apenas un susurro. Pero lo que hizo que se diera vuelta y lo encarara de nuevo no fue la petición, sino el tono en que fue hecha.

-¿Para que crees que te ofrecería sacarte de aquí? – con repentina rabia- ¿Para humillarte¿O para vengarme por la estupidez que cometiste al dejarlos a ellos entrar? Bueno eso sin contar todas las que ya me habías hecho antes.- suspiró. – Pero yo no soy así, como tú dijiste. Él te hizo una propuesta y estoy respetándola, solo por que sé que estabas por aceptar- Draco subió una ceja- Sé que es así, no importa lo que digas.

Malfoy no respondió, pero Harry lo tomó como un silencio afirmativo.

-Y entonces… ¿después que? – Harry lo interrogó con la mirada- Suponiendo que acepto y que consigues sacarme de aquí¿que haré? Esconderme o huir por siempre para que no me maten no suena agradable, mucho menos si es con tu… variado microejército de perdedores.

-¿Estás aceptando?- Inquirió Harry sintiendo de pronto una especie de ligero alivio, por alguna extraña razón.

Malfoy pareció meditar unos segundos la pregunta, mientras miraba penetrantemente al piso.

-Pon las condiciones en claro y lo consideraré.-le dijo con cierto brillo maliciosos en los ojos. Harry estaba pasmado por el cómo, y a pesar de estar en semejantes condiciones, podía conservar esa extraña frialdad calculadora. Parecía que estaba cerrando cualquier trato, no un trato que decidiría su futuro a largo plazo.

Harry regresó sobre sus pasos hasta volver a estar muy cerca de la silla de cadenas, con la capa colgando de los hombros. Más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía respondió a la pregunta.

-Primero, trataré de sacarte de aquí sin que nadie fuera de lo necesario lo sepa. Si se puede hacer pensar a todo el mundo que te enviaron a Azkaban de por vida, mejor. Después…eh…- de pronto se le ocurrió- hay un lugar en donde puedes quedarte, y donde nadie podría encontrarte.

-Ajá, muy lindo.- sarcástico- Harías todo eso… ¿solo por que si?

-Supongo que si… por ahora. Aunque -cayendo de pronto a la realidad- puede que ellos (ya sabes: la Orden) quieran hacerte preguntas, o cosas así.

-Si, eso pensé. Después de todo… perdieron a su mejor espía

Harry estaba a punto de reclamarle que se la pasara diciendo sarcasmos sobre lo acontecido la noche en que Dumbledore murió, cuando se le ocurrió una posibilidad tan grande que la idea de sacar a Malfoy de allí le pareció aún más prioritaria: si Malfoy podía darles algo de información sobre el otro bando, también era muy probable que le pudiera dar indicios sobre el paradero de cierto ex-profesor de pociones y defensa, al cual ansiaba encontrar y no precisamente para tomar el té. Después de todo, se habían escapado juntos hacía tan solo unas semanas…

Se escucharon ruidos fuera de la habitación. Gente corriendo. Harry miró su reloj de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo suficiente allí metido como para que ya se estuviera haciendo una búsqueda masiva de él por parte de su guardia.

-Tengo que irme ya… Tienes 10 segundos para tomar una decisión -lo apremió cuando escuchó pesadas pisadas fuera, en el corredor.

-¿En serio podrás….?

-Si, haré lo que pueda. – susurró rápidamente, sintiendo ambos un escalofrío al escuchar el forcejeo de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, acepto- Alcanzó a decir Draco antes de que Harry se cubriera con la capa y la puerta se abriera.

Se trataba de un par de magos con aspecto de eruditos, acompañados de un auror que aún portaba esa extraña túnica similar a la de los dementores.

Harry fue testigo de cómo el rostro de Malfoy cambiaba de nuevo a esa extraña expresión de apatía, totalmente abstraída. Los magos esperaron junto a la puerta hasta que él auror volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Listo para hablar con nosotros, chico?- dijo el auror refiriéndose a Malfoy, quien ni siquiera lo miró.- No podrás seguir resistiéndote por mucho tiempo.

Como Malfoy seguía sin contestar, el auror le índico a los otros que se acercaran.

Harry le dio la vuelta al banco en el que estaba Malfoy justo a tiempo. Uno de los magos instaló, justo donde él había estado, una pequeña mesa plegable. Cuando le dio un toque con la varita, la mesa se abrió revelando un gran grupo de frasquitos de colores.

-Preparé ésta esta misma mañana- dijo el anciano mago enseñándole a su compañero una botellita de color verde asqueroso- dudo que pueda soportarla.

El otro mago se veía escéptico ante ésta afirmación. Simplemente se giró para hablar con el auror, que se había recargado cómodamente en la pared.

-Si quieres puedes regresar al cuartel. Si funciona- rodó los ojos- tardará un poco.

-¿Seguros que no quieren que me quede?

-Dudo mucho que pueda hacernos algo- respondió el mago que tenía la botellita en la mano y una cuchara en la otra. – él tiene razón, puedes irte.

Cuando el mago se incorporó pesadamente, Harry vio su oportunidad de salir, por fin de allí.

Se acercó al oído de Malfoy, aprovechando que los magos deliberaban la dosis necesaria de la poción.

-Aguanta, no tardaré mucho- le susurró

Lo más rápido que pudo se acercó a la puerta mientras el auror tiraba de ella, para abrirla.

-Volveré en un rato, para ver como va todo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y el auror comenzó a alejarse, Harry se quitó la capa, y trató de calmar su respiración.

* * *

Aprovechando una racha de inspiración logré (por fin) terminar este capítulo.

Mis disculpas si quedo algo raro, (y por cierto, besos a mi Beta) y por tardar tanto.

Gracias por leer… y por tu Review, si dejas uno (que espero que si!)

Los siguientes capítulos están en proceso. Tengo ya varios terminados, aunque no sé muy bien en donde van a encajar…

Hasta Pronto.


End file.
